TFA: Promises Broken
by xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Override was like any normal Autobot, but what happens when the Decepticons want her? Will Jazz, Blurr, Jetstorm, and Jetfire find out the reason why or will the mystery of her existence haunt her forever? This summary sucks. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid. No slash.
1. Don't Make a Promise You Can't Keep

**This may be the longest Prologue ever, of all time. Anyway, thanks for clicking this and please tell me if I should go low on their thought processes. Please I need the criticism and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**"Comm. Link"**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Klik= 1 minute; Joor= 3 hours; Cycle= 1 day; Breem= 1 week; Groon= 1 month; Stellar cycle= year; Meta cycle= 5 years; Deca cycle= 10 years; Orn= century; Vorn= 5 centuries

* * *

Prologue: Don't Make a Promise You Know You Can't Keep

Seven Deca Cycles ago

A light blue Elite Guard-in-training walked through the corridors in search of his fellow Autobot, Override. He had just gotten yelled at one of the officers in charge of him and Override, and he was already getting irritated enough to get a lecture now. Blurr turned left and his audio receptors picked up someone crying close by. He stopped for a moment, but then ran his fastest closing in on the bot. He stopped and stood at the doorway in one of the private rooms he was never supposed to go in. It was Override. She was in the corner of the small room, crying. He walked over to her and crouched down.

He sighed. "Come on Override," he paused for a moment, "show me that smile of yours." He spoke at normal speed. Blurr hated seeing her like this. The ones in charge of them would always give her a hard time only because she's a femme. They expected only mechs to succeed in becoming Elite Guards, but Blurr was proud that Override never quits easily and tries her best.

Override sniffed and looked up at the light blue mech, her optics filled with coolant. "W-why do they h-hate me?" She looked down and started crying again. Blurr couldn't let her continue being an Elite Guard-in-training, it was too much for her. It has been her dream of becoming an Elite Guard, but she certainly never expected this.

Blurr lifted her chin up to make her look at him in the optics, "I won't let them hurt you any longer. You have to quit, it's the only way."

"No, I want to become an Elite Guard! It's been my-" Override started saying.

"I know, I know, but you can't stand these bots any longer." Blurr interrupted and continued, "Please, I don't want to see you like this anymore." He pleaded wiping her tears away. Override stopped crying and made a small smile for Blurr. "That's my girl. Come on let's get going." Blurr helped her up and turned around as an Autobot came to the door.

"Hey, what are you rookies doing here? You're not permitted in here! Leave!" The Autobot ordered as Blurr held Override's servo and led them out of the building.

* * *

A Meta Cycle Later

Override switched on her optics and everything was blurry at first, but soon became clear. She looked around and couldn't remember what happened before she got here. It looked like a Med-bay, she was on a berth and was tied to it. Override started to get scared. She started looking around for Blurr, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the door, about a yard away, opened and the bot was Cybertronian alright, but was unclear if it was Autobot or Decepticon. The Cybertronian grabbed something on the table and another bot came in. They started talking, but Override couldn't quite hear them. The only possible words she heard was, "Rip her apart if you have to."

She stiffened and one of the bots left. The one that stayed walked towards Override, "I'm sorry to do this to ya, kid." The bot said. Override looked at his chassis and it showed the Autobot Symbol with six lines extended out from it. An Elite Guard?!

_"Blurr, I hereby grant you the title: Elite Guard Intelligence."_

_"Thank-you-sir, -this-is-an-honor-really. A-really-great-great-great-honor, -sir." Blurr saluted._

_Blurr was an Elite Guard, but who was I? An Autobot femme who was rejected on becoming an Elite Guard._

_Override started to leave and Blurr followed. "You can't blame yourself, Override!" Blurr reached out._

_"Save it! I tried my hardest, but I wasn't good enough." Override calmed down. "At least you're an Elite Guard... sir." She saluted to him. Blurr was surprised for a second, but just placed a hand on her shoulder._

_Blurr smiled warmly, "I promise I will never, ever leave you." Override gave a smile back._

Blurr was nowhere to be seen, but who was this Elite Guard about to turn her into scrap. It couldn't be Ultra Magnus, actually why would an Elite Guard turn _any_ Autobot into scrap. He may not be around, but it's worth a shot. "BLURR!" The Elite Guard sighed and tried finding a tool he was going to use. "BLURR!"

"Don't waste your breath, he's not coming for ya anytime soon." The Elite Guard found the right tool and walked towards Override. "I'm not gonna lie, this is going to hurt a lot." Override couldn't move away. The tool slowly reached to her helm.

She squirmed and the tool touched her helm, "BROTHER!" He broke his promise! He's going to pay.

* * *

A Deca Cycle Later

Yoketron walked through Cybertron peacefully and just happened to meet an Autobot in need. The bot was on the floor and Yoketron ran over, the Autobot appeared to be a femme. She was mostly colored red with a design colored black. She was severely damaged, possibly about to go offline. Yoketron took the Autobot to his dojo and set the bot down on a berth in an empty room.

A cycle later, the Autobot was repaired. "Sorry, that's all I can do, Yoketron. I'm afraid, now we just have to watch and wait." The Medi-bot left and the Autobot lay there motionless, then the bot's visor glowed light blue.

The Autobot sat up and looked at the ground. She heard Yoketron's footsteps and she swiftly stood up taking a fighting position. "Where am I?"

Yoketron did not hesitate nor flinch when she moved, "You are at my dojo."

She didn't detect any harm, "So, bot. Why am I here?"

"I saw you were hurt and brought you here. What is your name?" He asked.

"Override. You?"

"Master Yoketron."

Override didn't feel the need to ask if he was friend or foe. If he was foe, a Decepticon, she would already be dismantled and taken to the scrapyard. "Yea well, it was nice meeting you and all, but I ain't staying here." She started to walk out.

Yoketron stood in front of her, "You can leave, if you can defeat me."

She smirked, "Yea, that'll take less than a klik."

"Then let's begin." She unsheathed two short blades and charged at Yoketron at the same speed of Blurr. Yoketron jumped and landed behind her, softly.

_"Where is he?!"_ Override sheathed her blades and listened carefully for any movement of Yoketron's. Yoketron strikes at Override, but she manages to unsheathe one of her blades and point it at Yoketron with ease. "Check and mate."

"You entrust hearing instead of seeing. Much like how a Cyber-Ninja would. I will give you a home here and I will teach you how to be a Cyber-Ninja." Yoketron observed her fighting skill and it was the first time ever that someone has won a first fight with him.

Override thought about it, "You won't abandon me, will you?" Yoketron walked over and laid a hand on Override's shoulder. She winced and jumped back, she never let anyone touch her let alone get near here anymore, "You won't be like the other one?"

"No, I won't mistreat you or abandon you to save myself. I will teach you, but I fear that I may not be able to teach you everything." Yoketron assured, then continued. "If I am not able to teach you anymore, I shall put you in Jazz's care."

"Jazz?"

"He is an Elite Guard and used to be a student of mine." Override never wanted to hear those two words. _Elite Guard!_ It made her sick just thinking about them. Especially her brother, Blurr.

"Let me guess: He's a stuck up person and only thinks about himself? They're all the same!" She said clenching her servos.

"Actually, I'm the complete opposite of that..." Jazz stood at the doorway leaning on the door frame as Yoketron left to take care of some business. "...or that's what my friends say. What makes you think we, Elite Guards, are stuck up and think only about ourselves? That's not what being an Elite Guard is all about. It's about protecting our people and planet from those Decepticons, ya followin'."

Override turned to where she heard Jazz's voice, "Oh really? Then why was I always rejected from the officers in charge and always harshly put me down whenever I failed on something! Explain why I was kicked out of The Academy after working my aft off! Explain why my _own _brother, who's an Elite Guard, left me for scrap. Explain why one of the Elite Guards even tried to dismantle me like a science experiment! Instead of dismantling me, however, they destroyed my optics sensors. I am unable to see. So explain to me, Jazz, why all of that happened to me!" Override held back the tears. Jazz was amazed, her whole story was logical and downright terrible. How was it logical to him?

Jazz sighed it just gave bad memories all over again. He guessed he had the same officers as Override since they treated him the same way. Except instead of every time he failed, it was every single time. He would be put down all the time by those officers even if he did something good. It felt like he didn't achieve anything, but he managed to ignore their remarks. That's what helped him ignore Sentinel so easily.

As for almost being dismantled, an Elite Guard did try to do the same thing, but that wasn't an Elite Guard at all. It was a Decepticon disguised as an Elite Guard. He was unable to see the face, however. When the Decepticon left the Med-Bay, he had enough time to use the Processor Over Matter technique and escape. If he stayed any longer he would have ended up like Override. He never reported it to the council because he never gained evidence and was unsure if it was an actual Decepticon.

Jazz walked up to her, "Ah know where ya comin' from, lil' femme. Ah had the same officers and the science experiment happen to me as well, but I busted out as soon as I could."

Override had a surprised look on her face, "Your telling me the same thing happened to you?"

Jazz was about to nod, but remembered she couldn't see. "Yes," and right then and there, Override felt that she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to keep the pain inside. The pain was shared with another, but she never expected it to

be an Elite Guard.

"So, I'm guessing you wear that visor to cover your destroyed optics then. Some bots would just give up if they lose both their optics." He stated. "Why not have one of the docs to patch you up?"

"I wanted it to be a reminder for what happened to me all those years." Override said sadly. She suddenly bowed, "I'd be honored to be your student."

"Don't rush yourself, femme, that's Master Yoketron's decision." Jazz informed her. She sighed then heard familiar footsteps coming their way. Jazz turned around, "Master?"

"She's in your care, Jazz. Don't disappoint me, you're a fine Cyber-Ninja." Yoketron said and Override smiled jumping up and down. She stopped, noticing she was showing her before-she-joined-The-Academy side.

Jazz chuckled, "Ah won't let ya down, I promise."

Something clicked inside of Override and she frowned. "Don't make a promise, you know you can't keep." She said seriously. The white mech was unsure of what just happened and wondered what in Primus' name just happened.

Jazz laid a servo on her shoulder, "Hey, lil femme, you okay?" Override almost jumped at his touch then shook her helm.

"Yea, j-just fine." She stuttered. More footsteps came their way. Override wondered who else was in this dojo, but she wanted to find out with a little duel from this new bot approaching them. "Let's test your metal." Jazz moved out of the way as he already knew what she was going to do. She unsheathed her blades and slashed at the bot, but her blade was stopped by the bot. "Hmm, guess this doesn't work." Override freed her blade and sheathed them. She swiftly ran behind the bot, and as he turned around she jumped up and landed unsheathing her blades, pointing them directly at the bot.

"Not bad for a rookie. Ah'll take care of her, don't worry. So Prowlie, what'd ya come back for, I thought you were on your quest?" The white mech asked curiously patting the red femme on the back as she lowered her weapons.

"First of all, don't call me Prowlie. Second, I just came to get some supplies for the road. My next quest is going to be a long one. Of course at your permission, Master." Prowl answered turning to Master Yoketron.

"Go ahead, I will be meditating if you need me." Yoketron walked off.

"And for the start of being a Cyber-Ninja. No weapons till you are able to earn them." Jazz snatched her blades.

"Hey, give those back!" Override tried to reach them, but he was taller than her and her weapons were out of range. "Alright, fine fine." She gave up and started walking for the exit. She stopped, turned around, and smiled at the white mech, "Well, aren't cha comin'?"

"I'll catch up." She nodded and walked off.

"Be careful, Jazz, you don't know anything about this femme. Don't make a replay of what happened last time Yoketron gave you a rookie to train. He turned out to be a beast." Prowl informed. He was worried for his friend, after all Jazz was skilled, but he didn't get the right student. Jazz looked down as he remembered the memories. Jazz trained Lockdown, but he was a bounty hunter and Jazz never knew. Lockdown was expelled from the dojo and was never heard of again. Prowl put a servo on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault. You were just following orders."

"Lockdown knows how I fight and won't hesitate to take me down. I won't let him get near the Protoforms without giving my spark first." Jazz said as the black and gold mech looked at him questionably. "Come back soon." Prowl nodded and headed off for his quest. Jazz sighed and walked outside of the dojo, it was peaceful for now anyways. He spotted Override looking up, well not really looking, at the sky and he walked up to her, "It's a real beauty. Wish you could see it."

Override was startled at first, but it was just Jazz. "Yea, I never got to see it without someone yelling at me to do something." Override let out a soft laugh. "From what I hear, your past is also troubling."

Jazz gave a fake smile, "From what you hear? Some may be rumors, some may not. But whatever it is, let's just hope it's the truth. Come on, let's head off and recharge. It's getting late." She nodded as they started to their said destination. She couldn't see it, but she could tell that the white mech's face was filled with sadness. His past may be worst than hers, but she knows when to shut her mouth when needed. They continued to walk in silence and even arrived at the destination. "Your quarters is down the hall to the left."

The red femme bowed, "Thank you, Sensei," she said walking off. Jazz froze for a second. He hasn't been called 'Sensei' for as long as he could remember. The white mech took a deep breath as he headed for his own quarters. A flashback of the last time he saw Lockdown came to processor.

_"Wait, Lockdown! What ever happened to protecting the Protoforms?!" Jazz exclaimed._

_"Ha! You actually thought I would protect those things! No, I came to steal them." Lockdown then transformed and drove off never to be seen again._

_"Lockdown!" Jazz knew it was helpless to reason with him. All the bounty hunters care about was the reward they were going to get. They don't care what they are taking and how they will take it. They would stop at nothing until they get their prize._

"Let's just hope he's not planning to steal them now." Jazz said and laid down on the berth.

* * *

Four Stellar Cycles Later

The red femme awoke early and was training. She was hitting dummy-bots left and right, mostly taking out their heads. Override was a slow learner at first, but gradually progressed over the years. When she earned her weapons, it was the swords she used to wield. Jazz said that she needed to use a weapon that doesn't involve range, after all she is an up close and personal bot. The white mech was proud of her succession in mastering everything, except for Processor Over Matter. It was the only thing keeping Override from advancing, but as always she never gave up. She sheathed her blades and decided to meditate to try and master Processor Over Matter.

Jazz walked into the training room and found the femme in the middle of the room. _Well at least she was training while I was away. _He thought. The white mech was recently been called for missions with Sentinel Prime and haven't had any time to teach Override anymore. He sighed, _Let's see how well she's trained._ Jazz took out his nunchucks and slowly approached her making as little sound as possible.

Override's audio receptors picked up little movement and guessed it was Jazz coming back from his recent mission. She smirked and Jazz jumped out of the way immediately, but the femme knew he was going to do that. She tackled Jazz in the direction he landed and Override laughed, "You have to do better than that, Sensei."

"Guess I didn't think this through." The white mech laughed having his elbows support him. "You're improving even without me around. But could you get off me, now?" Override got off and Jazz got up receiving a comm. link from Prowl. **"Yo, Prowlie, somethin' the matter?"**

**"Master... Yoke...tron... Dojo... attack... Proto...forms... stolen!"** The message was barely going through. Override looked worried as Jazz was shocked at what he had just received.

He clenched his servos, "For Primus' sake Lockdown!" The white mech hit the wall hard enough to make a hole. Override didn't want to ask, but felt the need to comfort her Sensei.

He was looking away from her, so she reached out and hesitated just a little. She held his hand, "Don't worry, it's not your fault." The red femme didn't know what happened, but she knew it had a connection to Jazz.

The white mech turned to her and said with a calm voice, "I need to to go."

"Go, go where?" He started to walk out as she followed.

Jazz had too much on his mind: Elite Guard duties, teaching Override, the Protoforms, Lockdown, but most of all the safety of his fellow Cyber-Ninja and Cyber-Ninja Master. He had to go to Earth, an organic infested planet, with Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, which may be a hassle; but it will take time to get there. Teaching Override to advance from P Over M would take longer than expected. The protection of the Protoforms was handed down to Prowl, but that didn't mean it was fully his responsibility. Lockdown was Jazz's student and he tricked him, Lockdown was going to pay. As for his Cyber-Ninja Master and friend, he didn't even know if they were alive, and if they weren't Lockdown was going to pay... big time.

"Jazz..." Override said worriedly breaking his train of thought and they stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

The white mech shook his head and looked down at the femme. "Don't worry, lil femme, it's just..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't lie to Override because she would figure out the truth eventually and she would get mad at him for not telling her. He sighed, "It's just that... the Protoforms have been stolen. After visiting the dojo, I have to venture awhile to look for Lockdown, my previous student. Once I come back, I immediately have to go with Ultra Magnus and SP to Earth. You can dig it by yourself, right?" She nodded and Jazz patted her helm. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

**Feels like Jazz just became the main character. Oh well... Remember to criticize me on how awful this is and any questions is well appreciated.**


	2. Assumed Decepticon

Chapter 1: Assumed Decepticon

Five Deca Cycles Later

_'I'll be back as soon as possible'. That's the last I saw of my Sensei. It wasn't a promise because if it was, he would have at least said goodbye. I hate goodbyes, to say goodbye to somebot is like saying 'I'll never see you again'._ Override sighed. Her Sensei could be lost at deep space, waiting for somebot to rescue him. He could be severely damaged or worst he could be... offline. _No, no he's alive! I know it!_

Jazz was her only friend. To her, he was like a brother, but he would always tell her, 'You've got only one brother and that's not me.' Override never told Jazz who her brother was because she was sure that Jazz would find her brother and make them talk to each other. She soon started hearing small footsteps walk through the corridor just outside the door.

"Override," yelled a familiar voice, "you here?" The bot came closer to the room Override was in. She was meditating, so she stood up and unsheathed one of her blades. Even if she knew the voice, the bot might attack her. "Override!" The voice was closer. The door opened and she swung at the bot, "Whoa! Chill, lil femme!"

The only person allowed to call her that was, "Jazz!" The red femme sheathed her blade and hugged Jazz. She pulled away and punched Jazz's arm, "That's what you get for taking so long." Override then remembered that there had been more than one bot's footsteps, two similar looking Elite Guards were behind him. "Should I be worried?"

"Override, these are the Jettwins: Jetstorm and Jetfire. They are the newest Elite Guard members." He paused for a second. "Sorry, forgot." Mentioning Elite Guard to Override is a sensitive subject, but she learned to just forget over the stellar cycles.

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you two, I'm Override." Override smiled.

"Is it true Miss Override is blind?" Jetstorm asked waving his servo in front of her.

She nodded as Jetstorm high-fived his brother, "That doesn't mean I couldn't tell you were waving in front of my face." The Jettwins snickered.

"Miss Override," Jetfire started, "will you repair your optics, so you can see the beautiful world of Cybertron again?"

"Probably not, it's a reminder of my past."

"Your past was horrible, no?" Jetstorm said.

Override turned to Jazz, "Didn't say a word."

She sighed, "Yea, it was. I could tell you sometime, but I'm guessing Sentinel might comm. you guys; so I won't stop you from doing your duty."

"We don't mind," Jetstorm said.

"Sentinel can wait." Jetfire finished.

There was a short pause, "I'll leave you guys to it then and make up an excuse to SP about where you guys are." Jazz started to leave.

"Jazz..." He turned around. "Thank you." Override said quietly. The white mech smiled and left.

Override had been telling the Jettwins the whole story. What did the Jettwins think? It was logical to hate a brother that had abandoned you after caring so much about you. The red femme felt that she could trust the Jettwins easily, there was something about them that made her think 'friends' immediately.

"If Jetstorm left me forever, I'd be mad too." Jetfire said.

"I'd feel the same way, Bro." Jetstorm replied.

Jazz comm. linked Jetfire and Jetstorm, **"Busted... Get back to the ship immediately. Sentinel has to debrief you guys... Say sorry to Override for me."** The Jettwins looked at the saddened Override.

"You have to go, don't you." She sighed and buried her face into her knees. Jetfire reached out to her, but Jetstorm stopped him and shook his head.

"We're sorry," Jetfire started.

"Miss Override." Jetstorm continued.

"We have a mission." They both finished.

"I understand." She said quietly almost in a whisper. They left leaving Override alone once again.

* * *

They entered the ship, stood in front of Sentinel Prime, and saluted. "Jetfire,"

"Jetstorm,"

"Reporting in, sir." They both said.

"Where have you two been?"

They exchanged looks, "Visiting-" Jetstorm said.

"a friend." Jetfire said.

"Well, wherever you were I hope it wasn't more important than being an Elite Guard. Get to your stations, we are taking off in the next five kliks."

"Yes sir!" They said simultaneously as they went to their stations.

There was a long silence for about joor, but then Sentinel Prime walked up to Jazz, "Got somethin' on your mind, SP?" Jazz asked still typing away at the computer.

"Have you ever heard of an Autobot named Override?" Jazz froze for an astrosecond, but then continued to type. The Jettwins stopped working and turned to the two.

_Oh great, this can't be good. _"Doesn't say it rings any bells. Why you ask?"

"I believe that Override is actually a Decepticon." The Jettwins almost fell off their chairs, luckily Sentinel didn't notice.

"Decepticon, really? Do you have any proof or evidence to back that up?"

"Well, no..."

"Then how do you know she _is_ a Decepticon?" Jazz knew it was a mistake to say 'she'. He cursed to himself.

Sentinel was surprised, "So you do know Override."

"C'mon SP-"

"Face it, Jazz! I never said if she was a femme or mech. You have been hiding her all these stellar cycles!"

"Since when do you know _she_ was a femme?" Jazz countered.

Sentinel avoided the question, "You've been hiding a Decepticon, you're going to get court-martialed for allowing a spy to infiltrate our midst. Jetfire, Jetstorm, cuff him."

Jetfire took out a stasis cuff and turned to his brother. Jetstorm nodded at him, "Brother, guess we have to cuff each other too."

"Don't worry Bro." Jetstorm took the cuffs.

"You're telling me that the three of you know Override's a Decepticon."

"Hey now, SP. If we knew Override is a Decepticon, we wouldn't be having this stupid conversation."

"You're all getting court-martialed!"

Jetstorm was about to cuff himself, "Hold on, do both of ya actually think Override is the slightest bit Decepticon?"

The Jettwins exchanged looks, "Miss Override is-" Jetfire started.

"Not slightest bit-" Jetstorm continued.

"Decepticon." They both finished.

"C'mon SP, you haven't even met the lil femme."

"I don't need to meet her to know that she's a Decepticon. I just need information."

"Where exactly did you get this bogus info from?"

Sentinel again avoided another question, "I order you three to stay away from her forever."

The Jettwins exchanged looks and shook their helms, "Not a chance, sir." Jazz said as he saw Earth in their sights. The alarms started going off and Jazz started typing away.

"Report!" Sentinel commanded. The Jettwins went to their stations and checked the meters as they go up.

"It's the energon chamber! It's going to blow in just a few kliks!" Jetfire reported as one of the engines faltered. The four bots held tight as they were about to crash land.

Another one of the engines failed, "If we lose one more engine, I won't be able to control it manually!" Jazz yelled as the third engine was about to give. He pressed a button and a wheel popped out in front of him. He steered clear of an oncoming skyscraper.

The energon's heat was going over the meter. "The energon! It's gonna-" **_BOOM!_**

* * *

_"The reports of a falling meteorite is identified to be a UFO aircraft. The contents of the ship is unknown, but the city of Detroit are now being evacuated just in case it contains explosives. The DPD is sorting this out as we speak and we will be soon notified what this ship is hiding. What's in this ship? Your guess is as good as mine."_ The television was turned off.

Everyone in the Autobot base was shocked, staring blankly at the TV."Th-that's the sh-ship of the E-Elite Guard." Bumblebee stuttered as he slowly pointed towards the TV.

"We have to get there and quick!" Optimus Prime said as he transformed. "Autobots transform and roll out!" They transformed and sped through the city heading to the ship as fast as they can. Another car past them with lightning fast speed. "That must've been Blurr."

Blurr arrived at the ship and to see it in it's destroyed state was horrifying. He transformed and walked towards the ship, it had broke the top of two buildings while coming down; but the ship had broken into two parts. Half the ship was gone, it was the back of the ship that was in the city. The front half was no where to be seen. The other Autobots arrived, "Blurr, do you know if there are any survivors?" Optimus asked.

"From a scan I just took, there are no energon signatures here, but it appears half the ship is gone. If we find the other half in time, then-" Prowl was interrupted by wind that was kicking up.

A tornado was coming their way and the Autobots stood their ground, but the humans ran away. The tornado split and the Elite Guard landed in front of them. Jetfire caught his twin brother, who was weak, "Brother, you okay?"

"Never... better, Bro." Jetfire let him stand, but still let Jetstorm lean on him for support.

"What happened to the ship?" Optimus asked.

"The energon somehow overheated and exploded. Luckily, Jetstorm made a tornado that got us out in time, but wrecked our ship." Jazz replied as he turned to Blurr who walked up to Sentinel Prime.

"Elite-Guard-Intellegience-Agent-Blurr-reporting." He saluted and continued. "My-mission-of-discovering-the-Decepticon's-evil-p lan-is-successful."

"At least someone follows orders." Sentinel glared at Jazz and the Jettwins.

Jazz was getting tiresome of Sentinel's constant bickering, "SP, until you show me proof that Override is the slightest bit Decepticon, I'll start believing you. Since you don't have any, I'll stick to what I know."

Blurr's optics widened at the sound of her name. His face became saddened at the thought that his sister was still online. He clenched his servos, _'I promise I will never, ever leave you.' Stupid! I left her back there even though I knew it was wrong! The officer told me it would be fine that she wouldn't get harmed, but they wanted to rip her apart for information. I try to get her out, but they knocked me out. To this day I never forgave myself. I couldn't stand up to her to say that I'm sorry!_ He held back tears.

"Hey, Zippy you okay?" Bumblebee asked, but the light blue mech transformed and sped off heading who knows where. "What's his problem?" The white mech sighed as he figured out that Blurr was Override's brother.

Jazz turned to Bee, "Blurr's just... worried about something that happened in the past." He turned to the Jettwins as they understood what he meant and nodded. "What are we gonna do about our ship, we have to get back to Cybertron soon."

"First of all, we need to find the other half of the ship." Prime said. "We should spread out. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, check downtown. Prowl, Ratchet, Dinobot Island. Jettwins, search above us. Sentinel and I, will check the rest of the city. Jazz," he paused for a second, "find Blurr."

"Now hold on Optimus, who told you to take command. I'm the commander here, got that? I can lead my own forces thank you very much." Sentinel Prime said.

"With all due respect, SP, I'm sticking with this plan." Jazz said as he transformed and sped off the direction Blurr went. Everyone except for Optimus, Sentinel, and the Jettwins left heading to their designated areas.

"You're still getting court-martialed, Jazz! You two will get the same consequence if you stick to this plan." He said pointing to the Jettwins. "Oh wait, that's right you're already getting court-martialed for your insubordination!"

"What did they do?"

"They've been hiding a Deception spy by the name of Override. Ever heard of her?" Optimus shook his head. "Good, I'm looking for the ship myself." He transformed and sped off.

"Wait, Sentinel!" Optimus transformed. "You don't have to listen to him or me. Do what you think is right." He told the Jettwins and sped off after Sentinel. The Jettwins transformed and started searching for Blurr and the missing half of the aircraft.

* * *

"If I was Blurr, where would I go?" Jazz asked himself. He then floored it as he headed for the nearest race track. Once he arrived, he transformed to find a car speeding through the turns with ease. He walked over to the track and leaned on the wall, the car stopped.

"What do you want?" The car spoke harshly.

"You remind me of her. Y'know she may be mad at you, but she would be glad to see you."

Blurr transformed, "How do you know Override?"

"I've been teaching her to be a Cyber-Ninja after Master Yoketron found her damaged in the middle of the road. Why'd you leave her?"

He suddenly lowered his voice, "I-I didn't mean to. Is she okay?"

"Yea, fine, but really upset. What _really_ happened?"

Blurr sighed and sat down next to Jazz who sat down next to him. "It was a few weeks after I became an Elite Guard Intelligence Officer and after she got kicked out of The Academy. We were under attack and getting pounded on. Override was helping, but she had disappeared during the fight. Once the battle was over, I was informed that she was wounded and sent to the Med-Bay." Blurr looked down as he stopped himself from crying then continued. "I tried to get there, but they stopped me. They told me she had information about the Decepticons, that she was a spy. I didn't believe it for a second, Override would never switch sides. When I attempted to enter the Med-Bay again, they knocked me out. I woke up to find out that she had been dismantled, but apparently she wasn't. They lied to me!" A tear fell from his optics. "I couldn't live with the fact that my sister was offline. I had problems following orders after that and the burden that it was all my fault, it messed with my duties to being an Elite Guard. But you cared for her, you took her in. I thank you." The light blue mech wiped his tears away.

"No problem, I had a feeling she was related to you because of how fast she is. She is just as fast as you."

Blurr smiled and chuckled, "I'd like to see her beat me in a race. Don't tell her, but she's able to fly; I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out on her own though."

"Really, I've never seen her wings."

"That's cause the wings needs to be activated. Our creator said that she would use her wings at the right time."

"But what I wonder is why did they want to dismantle me as well." Blurr looked at him. "I didn't have any info on me about Decepticons."

"Maybe it was a coincidence?"

"Maybe." Jazz stood up as his audio receptors picked up engines coming their way. He looked up as he saw a tannish jet fire missiles their way. "Run!" Blurr jumped up and ran with Jazz behind him. The missiles impacted with the ground and made them fly forward. **"Jazz to Optimus Prime, Jazz to Optimus Prime! Can you read me?!"** He only heard static on the other end.

"Anything?" Blurr asked slowly getting up.

"No, nothing!" The jet fired again. "Scrap!" An explosion occurred, but the two bots were unharmed.

"Vhat happened?!" The smoke cleared as a blue jet and orange jet started attacking Blitzwing.

Blitzwing transformed, "Brother, the brown plane has horrible aim, no?" Jetstorm asked.

"Indeed, Bro." Jetfire agreed.

Blitzwing's face changed to a black face, "I'll show you 'horrible aim'." Blitzwing fired at the twins missing Jetstorm.

"Brother!" Jetstorm flew to Jetfire.

"Gotcha!" Blitzwing fired missiles that hit both of them.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm!" Jazz shouted out. The twins were falling to the ground quickly. They hit the ground making a crater in the middle of the tracks. Blurr and Jazz ran over seeing the twins already getting up, but struggling.

"Are they crazy?" Blitzwing asked himself. "I can get zhem vith one shot!" He aimed at them. "Goodbye, Autobots!" He was about to fire, but he was shot from behind.

Blitzwing turned around to see who shot him, but no bot was there. "Looking for me, Decepticreep." He was shot again in the back.

Blitzwing looked around then spotted a red sports car at the opposite end of the track the Autobots were at. "Vell, iv it isn't a bot trying to be zhe hero."

"Name's Override. Now leave my friends alone before I turn you into scrap." Override warned.

The jet stayed his ground, "Make me."

"You've been warned." The red car transformed and she unsheathed her blades.

Jazz looked over, "Override? How did she fire at Blitzwing?"

"What-do-you-mean?" Blurr asked.

"Miss Override, can see again?" Jetfire said though it sounded more like a question.

"She-was-blind?" Jazz nodded.

"Brother, let's lend a servo." Jetstorm jetted towards Blitzwing with Jetfire right behind. They both kicked Blitzwing as Override jumped up and slashed at him. He dodged her attack and transformed into a jet.

"Next time Autobots." He flew off.

The Jettwins flew over to Override and landed next to her, "Nice to see you guys again." Jazz and Blurr came over. "_Most_ of you guys."

"Don't start Override. How did you even get here?" Jazz asked.

"A little bot told me, I heard your ship got crashed."

"Lemme rephrase that: _Why_ are you here?"

"Like I said I heard it got crashed, I wanted to see if you guys were okay. So, I went to the Med-Bay so they could repair my optics and then borrowed a ship to come here. Sorry, Sensei."

"At least you came here in one piece."

Override glanced at Blurr then transformed, "Talk to me when you think you can face me." She sped off.

"Override, wait! She's never gonna let it go."

Jazz laid a servo on Blurr's shoulder, "Let her go, she needs to realize the truth and to forgive and forget." Blurr frowned his sister still hated him. Yea, she didn't know the truth, but it'll be hard for her to trust him again. He sighed and transformed heading the opposite direction of where Override went. "Guess they both need time to forgive and forget.

The Elite Guard received a comm. link from Sentinel Prime, **"Jazz, Jetstorm, Jetfire, Blurr! Is Override is with you? If she is, do not hand her over! I repeat, do not-" **The connection was lost.

Jazz looked the ways Override and Blurr went, "Scrap."

**Sup, guys! Thank you for reading my story! Please criticize and ask any questions, all shall be answered! Again, thank you and continue reading!**


	3. Till All Are One

**Warning: Possible Character death. Read to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Till All Are One.

"Brother, what do you think he meant?" Jetstorm asked.

"Not a clue. He's a bunch of rubbish anyway." Jetfire answered.

"We have to find both of them and quick. Blurr, still has him comm. link offline, so that means we have to search for them. I'll find Blurr, the important thing is that both of them are safe. Once you find her, make sure you protect her, alright?"

The twins nodded, "Last one to find Override is a rusty bot!" Jetfire and Jetstorm both said simultaneously and transformed racing off to find Override.

He smiled, "Well, at least their finding her." Jazz transformed and started searching for Blurr.

* * *

"Bro, I've spotted red sports car!" Jetfire announced. Jetstorm looked down and spotted it as well. "I'll check if it's Override while you watch for the Decepticreeps." Jetstorm nodded and Jetfire transformed approaching the red sports car cautiously. Jetfire kneeled down and looked through the window only to find a frightened organic. "It's not her."

"Well that stinks, come on let's continue-" Jetstorm was shot in the back by Blitzwing.

"Ve meet again." Blitzwing said as Jetstorm transformed.

"Brother, you okay?" Jetfire asked flying up.

"Yea."

Blitzwing face turned into the black face, "Wooh, I get vou all to myself." His face changed to red. "I vill crush vou at all cost!"

The Jettwins smirked and said, "I'd like to see you try." Blitzwing fired at them and they dodged it with ease. They separated and went to opposite sides of Blitzwing. "Hey, Blitz. What's hot and cold at the same time?" They both asked.

"Vhat."

"Your face!" Jetfire fired his fire and Jetstorm spun around making a tornado.

"Scrap." The fire and tornado collided with Blitzwing in the middle. "Don't zhink vhis iz over!" He transformed to jet mode and flew off. The Jettwins flew to each other and high-fived.

"C'mon let's continue the search." Jetstorm said as they transformed and flew off searching for red sports cars.

* * *

A red sports emerged from the darkness and transformed, "They won't catch me." She watched as the Jets bursted away. She transformed and raced after the twins.

"Think it'll be easier to find her, if we yell out her name?" Jetfire asked sarcastically.

"Don't think that'll help whatsoever." Jetstorm laughed as he spotted a red car speed past them. "I think we found her."

"Then let's bolt!" Jetfire said. The Jettwins increased their jets and flew after the car. A gray copter soon came into view, "Override, wait!"

"It's Megatron!" Jetstorm yelled as they tried their best to keep up.

The car didn't slow down instead it drove faster, "What's the matter? Too fast for ya?" The gray copter transformed in front of Override, who was about to ram him. She transformed and slid passed him, "If I kept going, you could've been scrap."

Megatron didn't flinch at all, "I highly doubt it. Looks like we have company." Megatron looked up to see the Jettwins flying towards them. "Would you take care of them, I have more important matters to attend to."

"Depends, if you keep you bargain of the deal. You trick me and it'll be your final regret."

Megatron smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Override smirked, "You better not."

"It does not look like they are fighting, Brother. They seem to be conversing." Jetfire noticed as they headed straight for Megatron.

"Let's ram him!" Jetstorm suggested. Override jumped in front of Megatron holding her blades and slashed at the Jettwins. Jetstorm fell to the ground and he was clutching his right arm or what's left of his arm.

Jetfire looked down he was clutching the blade trying to take it out of him, "Override?" Jetfire looked up at her, she withdrew her blade out of Jetfire and he fell clutching near his spark. Override transformed and drove off.

Megatron smirked and walked towards Jetstorm, "Don't mess with my creations." Megatron transformed and flew off the opposite of where Override went.

Jetstorm watched as he left then looked at his brother, "B-brother?" Jetstorm slowly crawled towards Jetfire. He sat up next to his brother and looked at his optics, they were slowly flashing. "Stay with me, Bro." Jetstorm tried to sound calm and his optics filled with coolant.

Jetfire's helm slowly turned to look at him, "W-we never.. g-got th-that... r-rematch." He jokingly said making Jetstorm smile. His optics slowly faded and Jetstorm watched as his brother slowly offlined in his arms.

"No no no, Jetfire stay with me! Please!"

"Till all... are one..." Jetfire's optics faded and Jetstorm hugged him with his one arm tightly, not wanting to leave his brother's side.

"Are one..." Jetstorm whispered as he cried. The saying was important to them, it what kept them together. It what made them who they were, they promised each other to be together till the very end because of the saying. Jetstorm stood up and picked up his brother. He flew to the direction Jazz and Blurr went, **"Jazz, where are you?"** Jetstorm asked with a slight sadness in his voice.

**"I'm with Blurr at the Autobot Base trying to contact SP and OP. They still haven't answered. Where are you?"** Jazz answered back.

**"We found Override, but I'm going to Base with my... brother."**

Jazz noticed the slight pause, **"Jetstorm, what happened?"**

**"You'll see when I get there. Jetstorm out."** Jetstorm turned off his comm. and looked down at his brother. It's possible he's in stasis, after all it didn't hit she spark. It looked as if she missed on purpose, but why?

* * *

Jetstorm landed in front of the plant and put his brother down. He fell to the ground next to his brother becoming unconscious. Jazz ran outside, "Ratchet!" Ratchet came out looking at the two.

Ratchet sighed, "Get them inside! I'll try my best to save them." Blurr and Jazz picked them up and put them on berths in the Med-Bay. Ratchet started working on them when Sari came in to help.

"Are they?"

"Don't say it! Just help me." Ratchet said harshly as Sari ran over and placed her hand on Jetstorm.

"His arm needs to be patched up and he needs a little rewiring." She placed her hand on Jetfire. She took a few steps back, "H-he might not be able to make it. Stabilize him first then do what you need to."

Ratchet nodded, "Everyone out, I can't have any distractions." Blurr and Jazz left, but Sari wanted to stay. She soon left as well.

* * *

A/N: The only reason why this is shorter than the other two is because I just wanted this chapter to be focused on the Jettwins. Did they survive? Wait, till next chapter!


	4. The Final Neutral

Chapter 3: The Final Neutral

Ratchet came out of the Med-Bay and everyone in the room, except for Jazz and Blurr, ran over to him. "They're fine, but they need to rest. Don't go in. None 'a you." Ratchet walked passed them and Sari turned to the door to the Med-Bay. "Don't think about it, kid. They won't be able to answer you." Sari's optics widened and she gasped. Did Ratchet mean that they're offline or was he just saying that because they were in a deep recharge?

Sari clenched her servos and ran into her room as she started to cry, "Sari, wait!" Bumblebee yelled after her. "Y'know, Ratchet the least you could do was not tell her that. She has these things called feelings. Maybe you should, I don't know, respect them!" Bumblebee ran after Sari to her room.

Ratchet shrugged and looked at the two Elite Guards that were looking back at him, "What are you looking at?!" They didn't answer. Ratchet felt uneasy with them staring at him, so he left the room.

They watched him leave. Blurr sighed, "Is-it-still-happening?"

Jazz looked at him, "If you're asking about the incident fifty, sixty stellar cycles ago, then yes. You left her because of that, right? You didn't tell me the whole story about what happened."

"Yea, -I'm-surprised-that-you're-still-alive, -let's-just-hope-the-twins-are-as-well."

"Didn't think Megatron would be able to do it, but apparently it's possible. It's possible with certain bots, not just any. She's special, but you never grasped the fact that she was different than every other bot. No one else knew about her because you wanted to keep her a secret."

"I-didn't-want-anybot-to-get-hurt!" Blurr's voice raised. "She-was-my-sister-I-couldn't-let-her-get-hurt-as- well. At-least-she's-alive!"

"Yes, because of Master Yoketron, but _you_ left her, _you_ made her defend for herself after the incident. That's _why_ she hates you. Don't tell me that you cared for her because if you did, she wouldn't be in this situation! It's all your fault that all of this happened! It's your fault the twins have almost risked their own sparks to save her! It's your fault that she's in Megatron's grasp! It's your fault that she hates you, her one and only brother!" Jazz took a deep breath. "She hates you because you didn't bother to take a few kliks out of your 'busy' day to see if she was okay. She hates you... because you made her hate you."

Blurr looked down as he started to realize all of that was true. She did hate him. He hated himself for leaving her, abandoning her. They both heard a voice, "Am I interrupting anything?" They looked over to see Jetstorm.

"You're supposed to be recharging. Get back in there." Jazz said rather calmly.

Jetstorm stayed, "How-much-did-you-hear?"

"I heard enough to know what's going on." Jetstorm spoke.

"Good to see that you're up and running at least. I gotta make a call, tell him the story." Jazz started walking away, but stopped and turned around. "And Blurr," Blurr turned to him. "tell him the _full_ story." Blurr nodded and Jazz smiled walking off.

"First-of-all, -how's-your-brother?"

"Fine, but he almost-"

Blurr interrupted, "Don't. Don't-do-that-to-yourself, -Jetstorm. He's-your-brother-if-you-lost-him, -then-apart-of-you-is-lost-forever. Think-positive. Now-let-me-tell-you-how-Override-ended-up-like-thi s." Jetstorm nodded and sat next to him as he told the tale.

* * *

Override slowly woke up in a dark alley, her processor started to ache. She sat up slowly and rubbed her helm, she was sore all over. Her vision turned from blurry to clear soon. She looked at her hands then started staring at them with fear. They were covered in energon and she desperately tried her best to remember what she had done. "This can't be happening... Not again!" She clutched her helm as she tried remembering what she had done. She started to cry as she remembered what happened about fifty to sixty stellar cycles ago.

_The Decepticons were trying to destroy a base of the Autobot's. During the fight, she had been knocked out for a while. Once she regained consciousness, she found Decepticons tending to her wounds. Why were they helping her? She was patched up and the medic looked up at Megatron who walked over, "Done, but we'll need to get to the lab to do the rest."_

_Megatron smiled, "Then take her."_

_"Yes sir." They took her to a lab, but she fell unconscious again._

A sudden voice said to her, **"Override? Are you there?"**

Override was slightly startled, but knew it was Jazz, **"Depends on where 'there' is."** She said sarcastically.

Jazz chuckled, **"I see you still have your sense of humor. How ya holdin' up?"**

**"I've been in worst conditions before. How are... they?"** Her voice lowered at the last sentence. She was afraid to ask if the twins were still online.

**"...Their fine, you hit pretty close to Jetfire's spark and sliced off Jetstorm's arm. They could be worse."** Override hit the wall and started to cry again. **"Hey, it'll be fine." **

**"No, it ABSOLUTELY won't be fine! I hurt the twins and I didn't mean to!"** Override just cried more. **"Please, Jazz... help me."**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't. He is getting stronger at using it, but that doesn't change anything. I know you can fight this."**

**"I can't take it! I feel like I'm burning up inside! I keep hurting people that are close to me and most of them have died! The only ones that have survived are you three. It seems like the more he does it, the less I could resist it! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore! I wish I could just offline, so no one would get hurt."**

**"No."** Jazz said sternly.** "You're wrong, WE will get hurt. You're friends, we will get hurt because you have been offlined. He may be doing this to you, but you can resist I know you can. You've done it before-"**

**"That was different, he could barely control it back then."**

**"Override... you have to find hope that you will make it out of this, online. You give up too easily."** There was a muffled noise for a second, then a long silence. **"Come to the plant."** The connection was lost. Override was confused for a moment. She then realized the situation and transformed heading to the Autobot Base.

* * *

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._ The plant was just ahead and she looked around for any Decepticons around it. She entered the base and transformed seeing no one in the main room. She didn't want to call out since there could be an enemy trying to look for her. She walked around searching for anybot, she heard a crash and ran to the sound. _Decepticon!_ The Decepticon had took on the Autobots and most of them were on the floor unconscious. However, he was holding Jazz in a headlock.

"Try anything and he'll be scrap." The Decepticon warned and Override was deciding wether or not to try to attack or surrender.

"R-run, h-he's after.. y-you." Jazz said weakly.

Override dropped her weapons and raised her hands, "Now let him go."

The Decepticon smirked, "It's not that easy. You better listen to your Sensei and run, little femme."

"You are not aloud to call me that! Let him go before _I_ turn _you_ into scrap!" Override dashed at the Decepticon, at her top speed, grabbing one of her blades in the process. She jumped up and landed behind the Decepticon slicing at him, but he had grabbed her arm. He let go of Jazz and took Override's blade.

He raised it to her neck, "Such big talk from such a small bot. Now, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way." Override looked away and didn't answer. "So, the hard way then. If that's what you want." The Decepticon was about to slice at her, but a fiery storm hit his face. "What the slag?!" He dropped Override and looked at the culprit. It was the Jettwins. "I knocked you out!"

They chuckled, "Getting knocked out is temporary. Shall we, Bro?" Jetfire asked.

"We shall." Jetstorm answered back and they whipped up a fiery storm again.

The Decepticon dodged it, "Too slow."

"Yea, -but-I'm-not." Blurr ran around and around the Decepticon taking his weapons. Blurr stopped behind the Jettwins, "Your-turn-sis."

The red femme looked at her brother and smiled. She turned to the Jettwins, "This time aim at me." They exchanged looks and nodded. They fired at her and Override ran around the Decepticon as the storm was burning him and freezing him.

"Ice cold-" Jetstorm started.

"Fire!" Jetfire finished. Override stopped running and they stopped firing. The Decepticon started laughing as the smoke was clearing.

The Autobots were confused for a second, but then realized... Where's Jazz? "It seems you all are too slow. The only weapon I need... is one of your friends." The smoke finally cleared and both the Decepticon and Jazz were gone.

"Scrap!" Override yelled as she ran to the roof of the plant.

"Override, -wait!" Blurr yelled after her.

"Leave her be, like Jazz said 'she needs time'." Jetstorm replied.

"What are you gonna do, anyway? She hates you, but I feel there is something else about her that made you leave her." Jetfire crossed his arms.

Jetstorm continued, "What is she? Because Blurr honestly, I wouldn't think of ever leaving my own brother."

Blurr sighed, "I'll-be-right-back." Blurr started walking up to the roof at normal speed. The Jettwins decided to let them talk alone for awhile, but they couldn't shake the feeling that there is something about Override that not even Blurr and Jazz know themselves.

* * *

Override was sat down at the top of the roof staring at the full moon. She sighed as Blurr climbed up to the roof behind her, "What do you want?"

"I-want-to-explain."

"Explain, what? There's nothing you could possibly tell me that could make me earn your trust!" Override snapped at him.

"Just-hear-me-out-for-a-sec." Blurr said as she didn't answer. He walked over to Override and sat next to her, "There's-an-almost-extinct-race-called-The-Neutral s. The-Neutrals-are-neither-Decepticon-nor-Autobot, -hints-their-name. They-never-wanted-to-be-part-of-the-war, -but-they-had-power-like-no-other. They-were-used-in-the-war-much-like-the-Minicons-b efore. However-Neutrals-didn't-want-to-be-the-reason-for- the-start-of-a-new-war."

She wasn't looking at Blurr the whole time, her optics widened and she clenched her servos. "You're telling me this why?"

"The-Neutrals-are-able-to-be-controlled-by-both-Au tobots-and-Decepticons. Some-Neutrals-decided-to-offline-themselves, -so-they-couldn't-be-used-anymore. Soon-they-were-unable-to-be-controlled-and-they-st arted-rampaging-through-Cybertron-destroying-every thing. We-were-forced-to-kill-them-off. They-were-announced-extinct-two-thousand-years-ago , -but-apparently-there-was-a-sighting-of-the-last-N eutral-online-somewhere-near-Iacon-about-five-hund red-stellar-cycles-ago. Both-Autobots-and-Decepticons-decided-to-send-sear ch-parties-for-this-last-Neutral. Autobots-wanted-the-Neutral-to-have-a-normal-life, -while-the-Decepticons-wanted-to-use-it's-power-fo r-their-benefits. After-searching-endlessly-for-the-Neutral-for-abou t-a-hundred-stellar-cycles, -we-finally-gave-up-and-went-on-to-our-normal-live s, -fighting."

"Why are you telling me this? I know the story of the Neutrals, it's one of the basic histories of Cybertron." Override replied.

"I-found-the-last-Neutral, -it-was-stuck-under-some-rubble-near-Kaon. Why-was-I-there-even-though-it's-Decepticon-territ ory, -well-I-had-a-little-adventure-I'll-say-that-much. I-brought-it-back-to-Iacon-and-they-cared-for-it." 

"It was me, wasn't it? I was the last Neutral." Blurr nodded as Override sighed. "But, why tell me this now? Why wait till I don't trust you anymore?"

"To-be-honest, -I-never-wanted-you-to-know-the-truth. It-would-be-easier-for-the-Decepticons-to-find-you . I-told-Jazz-and-the-Jettwins-because-I-knew-they-w ould-keep-you-safe, -but-now-I-realize-that-I-just-put-the-four-of-us- in-danger-as-well. The-Decepticons-are-trying-to-use-your-weakness-to -reel-you-in."

"They are going to take the four of you and I would have to make a decision: Let them offline you guys or become a Decepticon. Honestly, I'd become a Decepticon. As long as my friends are safe, I'm fine." Override cut in. She understands everything Blurr says, even though others would not understand half of what he says. "Then I guess you guys have to watch out."

"Yea, -but-Override... Are-we-really-going-to-be-safe-when-you're-in-the- hands-of-the-Decepticons?" Blurr asked and the red femme didn't answer. "We-can't-have-you-risk-the-safety-of-Cybertron-an d-possibly-Earth, -just-to-save-the-four-of-us-bots."

"But-"

"No-buts, -you-know-the-consequences-of-losing-a-soldier-ver sus-risking-a-whole-planet's-safety." Override frowned. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She finally had friends that accepted her for who she was. As a matter a fact, she never had friends that would risk their own sparks for her, not in a million stellar cycles has she thought that. But now she has bots who would stay by her side, who would not be afraid to call her friend.

With a past like hers, she never got along with anyone. No one whatsoever wanted to be her friend because they knew she was different - not necessarily knowing she's a Neutral - they knew she would never fit in no matter what. But Blurr stayed by her side when times got rough, he never gave up on her because he knew she was built for something more. He stood up for her, until the incident fifty, sixty stellar cycles ago. She shivered at the memory.

_She finally awoke to see cables everywhere and she was strapped to a berth. The helpless femme didn't bother to get away considering how weak she was and how strong the straps were. She looked around and Megatron walked over to her, "Well, our little patient is awake. Too bad because this experiment might hurt a lot." Megatron walked away next to the medic Override saw patching up her wounds earlier._

_"My liege, the transfer is ready to take affect." A bot with one red optic replied walking over to a control panel._

_"Good, start it immediately. She's the last one, I want to make it last."_

_"Considering how long it's been since anybot has actually controlled these machines, it's possible it will be harder to infuse her with your spark, sir." The medic stated._

_"I don't care!" Megatron walked to the other berth and the medic strapped him up as well. The medic connected a cable to the two subjects. "Start the procedure, Shockwave." Megatron ordered as the bot designated as Shockwave switched a lever and turned a few knobs._

_Override was terrified and confused of what was currently happening. In her head she was constantly repeating her brother's name and refusing to scream out loud. In about a klik it was over, the straps unfastened and Megatron got up from the berth. The red femme felt different and she slowly sat up holding her helm. She switched on her optics and looked at her hands blankly. She saw red everything, red just everywhere. "Wh-what did... you do t-to.. me?" She managed to choke out._

_"You'll figure it out soon." Megatron replied an evil smile plastered on his face._

* * *

A voice spoke to them, "We can't have them hold Jazz for any longer, though." Override shook her head to get away from the horrifying flashback. They turned around to see the Jettwins.

Override stood up, "That might be a one way trip."

Blurr looked up at Override then at the Jettwins, "How-many-times-are-you-going-to-listen-into-other -bot's-conversations?" He asked rhetorically standing up.

They laughed, "What, we can't know everything about Miss Override?" Jetstorm replied laughing.

"It may be a one way trip, but we have the best bots here on the squad." Jetfire implied.

"True, but we haven't a clue to where the Decepticon went." Override stated.

"Actually, I might be of assistance." Sari said behind them. "But I'm comin' with ya."

"Absolutely, -not. You-might-get-captured-as-well-and-to-be-honest, -what-could-you-do-to-help?" Blurr asked as Sari crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't know," Override looked at the girl. "She could help." Sari uncrossed her arms and smiled at Override.

"Did-you-hear-the-conversation-we-had?" Blurr gestured to the red femme then at himself.

Sari shook her head, "Not a clue, just heard voices above Jazz's room. I came up to investigate."

"This'll be dangerous and you know that." Override stated smiling at the girl.

"I may have lived most of my life human, but I ain't afraid to kick butt." Sari said overconfidence filling her voice. "But... I will follow orders when necessary." She added the confidence leaving.

"Don't worry, every one of us is needed to save Jazz. Where's his base?" Override asked.

"I recognized the bot, it was Lockdown and he is pretty smart at hiding his ship. However, his ship was destroyed so that means he could be anywhere in the city." Sari informed.

The Jettwins looked at each other and then at the direction where Lake Erie was located. "I think we may know where he is." They both said. The other bots looked at them and they pointed towards the direction of the lake. "Just across the water to Dinobot Island."

"Oh great." Override said not excited at all. "We need to get there quick though. Primus knows what Lockdown could be doing." They transformed, Sari activated her jet pack and they headed off to the direction of the lake.


End file.
